purple and volkadot? Chapter 2 Up!
by luxiekairi
Summary: gak ngerti mau buat summary apa. tapi mending kita baca aja lngsung.. check it out..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Animonsta

Warning: OOC,aneh,abal,gaje,singkat,YAOI,typos(s) every where,pendek,dan ngebosenin,bahasa kacau.

Ket: disini probe,ochobot,dan adudu human. Umur masing" 33,27 dan 31 .. Disini boboiboy dkk masih lemonnya ntaran ntaran aja disini banyak char yg OOC banget

Summary: yang pasti ini kisah yang gak masuk aka. *dibakar* karena bingung mau buat summary apa, mending baca langsung aja. Check it out

Purple and Volkadot?

kriingg... kring...  
Terdengar suara bel yang menandakan kalau sekolah telah siswa masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing.  
Tap..tap..tap..tap..  
Terdengar langkah kaki yg begitu cepat,terlihat sekali kalau si empunya tengah dalam keadaan terburu-buru.  
"Haehh... Gimana ini? Aku juga hari pertama." Ucap seorang pemuda yg bersuraikan hitam,dengan sebuah topi volkadot yg selalu bertengger setia dikepalanya.  
Setibanya didepan kelas,dia melihat sang guru ternyata sudah masuk.  
"Maaf sensei,saya terlambat." Ucapnya pada sang guru.  
"Ei? Kau siswa baru itu ya?" Tanya guru tersebut.  
"Ya sensei."  
"Baiklah,kali ini kau sekarang silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"  
"Baiklah. Kenalkan,saya boboiboy."  
"Baiklah boboiboy,kau bisa duduk disana" ucap guru tersebut sembari mengarahkan dengan dagu nya kearah sebuah kursi yg ada didekat jendela.  
"Baik sensei" ucap boboiboy sembari berjalan kearah kursi itu teman-teman sekelasnya menatap boboiboy yg ternyata sangan tampan,manis,dan mempesona itu dengan kagum.  
Boboiboy pun duduk dikursi duduk seorang pemuda bersurai dark purple dengan kacamata yg senada bertengger manis diwajahnya sembari menatap datar keluar jendela.  
"Hai,salam kenal" ucap boboiboy pada pemuda tak ditanggapi oleh sang empunya yg hanya bisa bergumam kesal.  
Tak lama pelajaran pun berakhir,dan semua siswa kembali kerumahnya memutuskan untuk langsung mendatangi warung kakeknya.  
Saat perjalanan pulang,boboiboy melewati jalanan yg merasa seperti ada yg ia memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan lanjut berjalan menuju warung kakeknya.  
"Wah boboiboy,kau sudah pulang?bagaimana sekolahmu?" Tanya tok aba begitu boboiboy sampai namun masih belum sempat mendaratkan bokong indahnya ( # plak ) dikursi.  
"Haha.. Terbaik la tok." Jawab boboiboy dengan suara ringannya yg menggoda iman ( # plaked _colonthree emotikon_ ) pada tok aba sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.  
"Hm. Baguslah kalau macam tu." Ucap tok aba sembari membuat coklat panas untuk boboiboy.

-0+0-0+0-  
Seminggu sudah boboiboy bersekolah disana,boboiboy sudah dapat berbaur dengan teman-teman sudah memiliki teman akrab,yaitu Ying,Yaya,dan berteman dengan ,boboiboy masih penasaran pada pemuda dark purple yg duduk dibelakangnya,yg belakangan diketahui namanya adalah Fang.  
Tak disangka,ternyata sebelum kedatangan boboiboy,fang sangat terkenal dikalangan perempuan dan laki-laki yg ada fang bangga akan ,begitu boboiboy datang,semuanya fans-fans fang yg berputar arah menjadi fans itu membuat fang jengah dan kesal.  
Lalu,disuatu pagi saat boboiboy masuk kekelasnya,dan dikelas hanya ada hanya berjalan santai dan duduk dikursinya dengan santai.  
"Hoi,kau murid baru." Ucap fang akhirnya pada boboiboy.  
"Eh? Kau berbicara padaku?" Tanya boboiboy.  
Empat persimpangan muncul di kepala fang.  
"Kau kira siapa lagi?hanya ada kau dan aku kan dikelas ini?!" Ucap fang dengan kesal.  
"Eh? Hehe.. Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Lalu,apa hal?"  
" fikir kau tu hebat sangat kah? Aku lagi hebat,keren,dan populer daripada kau."  
*gubrak* boboiboy hanya bisa menganga dan bersweetdrop ria mendengar ucapan fang barusan.  
"Haeh.. Kau ni.." Ucapnya setelah bangkit dari gubraknya.  
"Apa?" Ucap ia ingin melanjutkan ucapannya gopal masuk kedalam kelas,jadi dia membatalkan niatnya.  
"Hei boboiboy,sedang apa kau dengan si fang tu?" Tanya gopal begitu berada disamping boboiboy.  
"Tak lah gopal." Jawab boboiboy.  
Setelahnya siswa-siswa yg lain pun masuk,dan ada beberapa fangirl fang dan boboiboy yg menatap dari luar kelas dengan mata berbinar-binar.

-0+0-0+0-

Setelah kejadian hari itu,fang dan boboiboy menjadi rival dan mereka selalu dalam segala hal.  
Disuatu pagi,saat pelajaran mate-matika,sang guru membagikan hasil ujian mereka yg dilaksanakan pada 2 hari yg ,ternyata fang mendapatkan nilai tertinggi dikelas.  
"Lihat boboiboy,nilaiku lebih tinggi 10% dari membuktikan kalau aku lebih pintar darimu 10%" ucap fang menyombongkan dirinya.  
"Heh- belagak nya.." Jawab boboiboy dengan wajah bosannya.  
"Tak pa boboiboy,nanti aku akan mengajarimu." Ucap fanf lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala boboiboy.  
Tanpa dia sadari kalau dibelakangnya ada 2 aura gelap yg siap membunuh siapapun yg berada disekitarnya.  
"Beraninya dia merebut posisi kita. AWAS KAU FANG!" Ucap-teriak- ying dan yaya secara bersamaan dengan kesal,karena biasanya nilai merekalah yg paling kali ini,posisi mereka digeser oleh seorang bernama fang.  
Teriakan itu membuat fang bergidik ngeri dan refleks bersembunyi dibelakang boboiboy,sembari berkata. "Tolong aku aku dari mereka"  
Fang tau kalau hanya boboiboy yg bisa mengendalikan emosi yaya dan ying,karena boboiboy adalah yg mendengar itu sedikit kaget,namun entah kenapa itu sedikit membuatnya setidaknya ia lebih gantle daripada fang.  
Sedangkan sang guru yg melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala pelan.  
"Nah anak-anak,sekarang semua duduk" ucap sang guru mate-matika yg juga merangkap sebagai wali kelas mereka semua muridpun duduk dengan rapi.  
"Nah,anak-anak seperti yg kita ketahui,setiap 6 bulan sekali kelas kita akan mengadakan study tour untuk setidaknya membantu kalian untuk refresing ,saya putuskan kalau sabtu ini kita akan berangkat." Jelas sang guru.  
Seketika kelas dipenuhi dengan suara bisik-bisik yg membicarakan kira-kira kemana kali ini mereka akan pergi.  
"Harap tenang semua." Titah sang guru,dan mereka semuapun tenang.  
"Kali ini,kita akan pergi ke perkebunan teh yg juga terdapat sebuah peternakan kuda yg juga milik pemilik kebun the kebetulan pemilik kebun teh itu adalah teman dekat saya sewaktu SMA dulu.  
Semua siswa terdiam sejenak,lalu akhirnya menjadi gaduh karena sorak sorai para murid yg gembira.  
Sementara itu,boboiboy hanya bisa bimbang dan bingung untuk memutuskan ikut atau ,jika mereka pergi untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingin kebun the,setidaknya mereka akan naik ,masalahnya boboiboy gak bisa naik kuda,dan dia juga sedikit takut naik iya dia harus jalan kaki sendiri keliling kebun teh nya. _squint emotikon_"  
Sementara itu,fang hanya bisa menyeringai senang melihat gerak-gerik boboiboy.

-0+0-0+0-

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kegiatan study tour tersebut akan murid sudah berkumpul didepan sekolah sembari berkumpul untuk menunggu sang guru dan bus yg akan mereka gunakan untuk berangkat ke kebun teh.  
Tak lama bus yg ditunggu pun datang beserta sang guru yg telah nimbrung didalam bus.  
"Yo semuanya,silahkan masuk." Ucap sang guru sembari turun dari bus,sembari menghitung jumlah muridnya agar tak ada yg tertinggal.  
"Baiklah,sepertinya sudah semua." Ucap sang guru,tapi-  
"Huwaa! Tunggu.. Tunggu aku!" Ucap-teriak- boboiboy sembari berlari dengan cepat.  
"Eh? La,kenapa lama sekali kau boboiboy?" Tanya sang guru sembari mempersilakan boboiboy masuk kedalam bus.  
"Hadeh.. Maaf sensei,saya tadi bangun karena..."

~malam hari sebelum keberangkatan~  
Klontang.. Plok.. Bruk.. Brak.. Brek.. Grok.. Grek... Gubrak..  
"Hoi boboiboy,kau kenapa ni?kenapa berisik sekali?" Tanya ochobot pada boboiboy yg lagi merapikan-baca mengobrak abrik- kamarnya.  
"Haduh ochobot,aku lupa besok kami akan pergi study tour ke kebun teh dan peternakan kuda." Ucap boboiboy yg masih sibuk berkemas.  
"Lalu apa masalahnya?" Tanya ochobot bingung.  
"Hadeh.. Aku bingung besok apa saja yg harus dibawa."  
"Kau kan bisa bawa bekal makanan,pakaian secukupnya,dan peralatan menulis untuk mencatat hal yg penting."  
"Ah iya benar juga."  
"Lalu kenapa tasmu penuh begitu?" Tanya ochobot sweetdrop pada boboiboy ketika melihat isi tas boboiboy yg sampai meluber(?) Keluar saking penuhnya. _squint emotikon_"  
"Ehehe.." Jawab boboiboy sembari menyengir ria..  
Dan akhirnya acara beres-beres nya baru selesai pada pukul 1 dini boboiboy harus menghias-baca membereskan- lagi kamarnya yg sudah rapi-baca berantakan- seperti terkena bom perang dunia kedua.  
"Hadeh.. Lelahnya.." Ucap boboiboy sembari merebahkan tubuhnya keranjang single size tak lama kemudian mata nya terpejam dan ia pun esoknya ia bangun pukul 7 nyanyian-teriakan- nya yg membuat siapapun akan mendengarnya akan gembira-shok- seketika.

"Begitulah sensei ceritanya." Ucap boboiboy setelah selesai menjelaskan.  
"Baiklah. Silahkan cari tempat duduk mu." Titah sang guru pada boboiboy.  
"Baik sensei." Ucap boboiboy sembari matanya berkliaran mencari tempat duduk yg matanya terpaku pada 1 tempat duduk yg ia pun duduk ditempat tersebut.  
"Hah~ akhirnya.." Ucapnya sembari mendaratkan bokong indahnya ke kursi tersebut dan bersandar kesandaran tersebut sembari memejamkan mata.  
"Heh- dasar payah." Ucap seseorang yg duduk disebelah boboiboy,yg ternyata adalah fang.  
Setelah mendengar itu,boboiboy reflek membuka matanya dan menoleh keasal membelalak kaget.  
"Eh? Fang?" Ucap boboiboy kaget dan sedikit salah tingkah.  
"Apa? Kau mau mengakui kalau aku lebih hebat dan terbaik dari pada kau?" Tanya fang sembari menyeringai.  
Perempatan muncul di kepala boboiboy setelah mendengar ucapan fang.  
"Heh.. Tidak la ya."  
"Ck. Kau- " ucap fang kesal sembari menatap boboiboy juga boboiboy yg menatap fang dengan lama wajah mereka semakin dekat,hingga mereka dapat merasakan deru nafasnya masing-masing.  
Hingga sebuah suara menyadarkan mereka.  
"Ehm. Baiklah anak-anak,sekarang kita berangkat." Ucap sang guru disambut sorak sorai oleh semua murid.  
Sementara fang dan boboiboy saling membuang muka kesal dan bersandar kesandaran kursi.  
Tanpa mereka sadari semburat tipis telah bersarang di kedua pipi mereka.  
Perjalanan berlangusng lama,mereka bernnyanyi,bercanda dan sejenisnya untuk mengisi waktu agar tak lama kelamaan mereka kelelahan dan tertidur.  
akhirnya mereka semua pun ,boboiboy dan fang masih boboiboy yg tanpa sadar tertidur dibahu juga fang,tanpa sadar kepalanya bertumpu pada kepala boboiboy yg ada dibahunya.  
Yaya bermaksud untuk membangunkan boboiboy dengan ketika melihat kejadian itu,yaya memiliki ide ..  
-dor-  
Yaya memecahkan balon yg entah dari mana ia dapat tepat ditelinga boboiboy hingga boboiboy kaget dan terbangun dengan panik hingga kepalanya menghantam kepala fang.  
"Aduh.." Ringis fang dan boboiboy bersamaan.  
Sedangkan yaya hanya bisa menahan tawa.  
"Hei,sudah turun." Ucap merekapun turun.  
"Wah papa zola,bagaimana perjalanannya?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai hijau pada sang guru yg ternyata bernama papa zola.  
"Haha.. Perjalanannya begitu menyenangkan adu du."  
Jawab papa zola pada pria yg ternyata bernama adudu.  
"Baiklah,probe cepat antar papa zola dan murid-muridnya ke vila yg telah kita sediakan." Ucap adu du pada pria yg terlihat lebih tua dari adudu yg bernama probe tersebut.  
"Baik semua,ayo ikuti saya." Ucap probe ramah.  
Lalu mereka semua pun mengikuti probe.  
Setelah sampai,pembagian kamar pun kamar diisi dengan 2 orang ternyata boboiboy satu kamar dengan fang.  
"Ck. Engkau lagi." Ucap boboiboy sebal.  
"Heh- kau kira aku senang sekamar dengan orang payah sepertimu?" Sungut fang kesal.  
Hadehh.. Baru aja masuk kamar udah berantem pertikaian itu berhenti setelah gopal masuk kekamar mereka sembari memberi taukan pada mereka kalau mereka harus berkumpul dikandang kuda yg ada dibelakang vila.  
Setelah itu boboiboy dan fang berganti pakaian dan segera berangkat menuju kandang ,ditengah jalan boboiboy kebelet dan ia pun pergi kekamar fang hanya menyeringai melihat boboiboy pergi.  
Ternyata,mereka telah disediakan beberapa ekor kuda untuk mereka memilih kudanya pergi berkeliling kebun teh.  
Fang memilih kuda paling ia mendapatkan kuda coklat dengan surai putih yg ,ia hanya melihat tinggal 1 ekor kuda itu boboiboy masih belum - ternyata kudanya kurang boboiboy pun datanga.  
"Loh?mana yg lain?" Tanya boboiboy celingukan.  
"Mereka sudah pergi dengan mengendarai kuda masing-masing." Jelas papa zola.  
"Oo.. Eh? Lalu,kuda untukku mana? Kenapa tak ada?" Tanya boboiboy pada papa zola karena ia hanya melihat 3 ekor kuda yg telah dinaiki oleh papa zola,adudu,dan fang.  
"Wah, aku salah hitung kudanya kurang 1." Jelas adudu sembari meminta maaf menyesal.  
"Ah tak apa berdua dengan boboiboy ya." Titah papa zola.  
"APA?!saya tak mau sensei" Teriak fang dan boboiboy bersamaan.  
"Jika melawan nilai kalian akan D!" Ancam papa zola.  
"Eh? B-baiklah." Ucap boboiboy fang hanya menatap datar.  
"Naik." Perintah fang pada boboiboy.  
"Eh? Euh.. A-aku tak tau caranya." Ucap boboiboy malu.  
"Heh- dasar kubantu." Ucap fang sembari menggendong boboiboy untuk membantunya menaiki kuda.  
"Eh? Euh.. Terimakasih." Ucap boboiboy pada fang.  
Fang hanya menanggapi nya diam,lalu naik dibelakang tangan fang masuk kesela-sela lengan boboiboy untuk meraih tali kemudi nya.  
Boboiboy hanya bisa kaget+pasrah karena jujur ia memang tak mengerti dengan segala hal yg berurusan dengan hanya bisa berblushing ria karena secara tak langsung fang memeluknya dari belakang.  
'Deg.. Ada pa denganku? Rasanya aneh.' Batin boboiboy.  
Lalu fang menghentakkan tali dan kakinya agar si kuda jalan,boboiboy yg tadi sempat melamun,tersadar dan sedikit kaget hingga ia terjatuh kedada fang,dan refleks memgang kedua tangan fang erat.  
"Ck. Payah kau begini saja takut" Ucap fang menyeringai ia pun menghentak keras tali dan kakinya agar kudanya berjalan lebih cepat,dan-  
"Huwaa! Fang! Pelan-pelan!" Teriak boboiboy panik sembari berpegangan pada fang erat.

-0+0-0+0-

Hari ini para murid sibuk mengerjakan tugas yg sudah kembali dari study tour 3 hari yg ,mereka semua ada sedang mencari tugas yg diperintahkan oleh papa zola.  
Mereka semua sibuk mencari buku,ada yg sudah dapat buku,ada yg berebut buku,ada yg menulis dan lainnya.  
Terlihat disalah satu sudut rak buku,boboiboy tengah berusaha untuk mengambil buku.  
"Haehh.. Kenapa tinggi .. " Ucap boboiboy sembari melompat-lompat.  
"Dasar pendek,begitu saja tidak kau boboiboy." Terdengar suara saat sebuah tangan menelusup disebelah telinganya untuk mengambil buku mengenali suara ,suara itu milik itu boboiboy berblushing ria,karena teringat kejadian saat...

~flashback on~

Fang melajukan kudanya dengan kecepatan normal agar ia bisa menikmati pemandangan dikebun boboiboy,ia sudah bisa sedikit tenang,namun ia masih berpegangan pada tangan fang.  
Tanpa disadari,fang tersenyum miring dibelakang fikirannya ia hendak mengerjai boboiboy dan meninggalkannya begitu dia akan membuat boboiboy malu karena ketakutan,dan otomatis fang akan menjadi lebih populer lagi.  
Fang pun turun dengan perlahan dari kudanya.  
"E-eh? Fang,kenapa kau turun?" Tanya boboiboy waswas takut jatuh saat fang boboiboy ikut turun dengan bantuan fang.  
"Aku mau buang air sebentar." Jawab fang.  
"Eh? Aku ikut ya."  
"Ikut? Tidak. Kau tunggu disini saja,sekalian jaga tak suka privasiku diganggu."  
"T-tapi.. Disini sepi." Ucap boboiboy sembari melihat sekeliling cemas.  
"Hm? Jangan bilang kau takut heh?" Tanya fang sembari ber smirk ria.  
"A-aku tidak takut!a-aku hanya i-ingin buang air j-juga."  
"Ho. Benarkah? Baiklah,kau duluan saja kalau akan disini menjaga kudanya."  
"Eh? Tidak,nanti kau meninggalkanku.k-kalau begitu aku tidak jadi."  
"Hm? tunggu disini,jaga kudanya." Ucap fang sembari beranjak pergi.  
"Tunggu," ucap boboiboy sembari menahan tangan fang.  
"Ada apa lagi?"  
"Em.m euh... Jangan lama-lama ya fang." Ucap boboiboy sembari menampakkan raut wajah yg err... Tanpa sadar membuat fang terpana sekaligus tak tega.  
"Hm. baiklah." Ucap fang boboiboy melepaskan pegangannya pada fang dan fang pun beranjak pergi.  
Boboiboy menunggu fang dengan tak henti-hentinya melihat sekelilingnya dengan gelisah.  
"Ugh... Fang kenapa lama sekali.." Gerutu boboiboy sembari celingukan.  
Sementara itu,fang mengawasi boboiboy dibalik pohon dari kejauhan.  
"Heh- rasakan kau memang lebih hebat dari kau." Ucap fang pada dirinya sendiri sembari bersmirk ria.  
Boboiboy yg merasa bosan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat tak sengaja ia melihat sangkar burung yg terjatuh dibawah pohon.  
"Eh? Kasiannya.." Lalu boboiboy bergegas mengambil sangkar tersebut dan berniat meletakkannya kembali diatas dahan suara cicitan bayi-bayi burung yg sangat imut.  
"Wah,mereka manis sekali." Gumam boboiboy.  
Sementara fang masih mengawasi gerak gerik boboiboy dari balik pohon.  
"Apa yg sedang dia lakukan?" Ucap fang kaget ketika melihat boboiboy memanjat fang pun bergegas menyusul boboiboy.  
"Iiaahh.. Aku akan menolong kalian burung kecil." Ucap boboiboy sembari berusaha memanjat -  
"U-uwaa.." Boboiboy tergelincir dan terjatuh.  
Hup.. Seseorang menangkap boboiboy dan refleks memeluknya hingga jatuh terbaring.  
Boboiboy memejamkan matanya saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yg menangkap nya,lalu memeluknya dan ia merasa kalau dia sedikit tersentak saat secara perlahan boboiboy membuka matanya dan-  
Deg..  
Mereka saling berhadapan 1 sama lain,jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.  
Entah apa yg merasuki fang namun secara perlahan ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir boboiboy dan melumatnya perlahan.  
Boboiboy kaget,dan sontak ia mendorong fang lalu bangkit berdiri dengan wajah yg memerah seperti kepiting rebus.  
Sementara fang,dia masih bergelut dengan yg baru saja ia lakukan?dia sendiri tak - jangan-jangan ini efek karena ia yg sering membaca novel percintaan yg ia baca di perpustakaan - ya ia kapok membaca novel percintaan. (Fang nya walau masih SD tapi dia hobi baca yg begituan ternyata. _colonthree emotikon_ pantes dia make kacamata, _colonthree emotikon_ # plak # dirajam fang XD )

~flashback off~

Nah,karena itulah saat ini boboiboy merasa aneh dan deg-degan..  
"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan melamun?" Ucap fang pada boboiboy sembari membalik tubuh boboiboy menghadapnya.  
"Ini buku pendek." Ucap fang.  
"Eh? Em. Terimakasih." Ucap boboiboy sembari mengambil bukunya dari fang dan tiba-tiba..  
Ctak... Perempatan muncul dikepala boboiboy saat ia berhasil mencerna kata-kata terakhir fang padanya.  
"Apa katamu? Pendek?" ucap boboiboy kesal.  
"Ya. Kau kan memang buku begitu saja tidak sampai." Jawab fang meremehkan.  
"Aku tidak pendek!aku hanya kurang tinggi aku pasti akan bertambah saja nanti." Ucap boboiboy sembari beranjak pergi,tapi sebelum itu.  
Duk.. Boboiboy menendang kaki fang.  
"Rasakan itu." Setelah mengatakan itu boboiboy pun pergi kembali menuju kelasnya.  
"Aduh." Ucap fang kesal sembari mengusap-usap kakinya yg ditendang boboiboy tadi.  
'Awas kau akan terima harus membayar ini.' Inner fang,dan mendadak fang teringat adegan saat dia mencium boboiboy beberapa hari lalu.  
'Apa yg ku fikirkan?ya ampun.. Aku harus berhenti membaca novel-novel itu. Tapi- aku tak bisa..' Inner fang sembari bergalau ria.. #plak

-0+0-0+0-

Hari ini,fang datang lebih awal dari ia datang tak ada seorangpun dikelas kecuali dirinya yg membuat fang terkejut adalah keadaan kelas yg sangat fang segera berinisiatif untuk membersihkan seluruh keras.

15 menit kemudian...

"Fyuhh..." Hela fang saat melihat hasil kerjanya yg meja tersusun rapi,bersih meletakkan sapu dipinggir meja lalu dia berniat untuk meletakkan tas nya dimeja ternyata gagang sapunya tergelincir dan sapunya terjatuh.  
Hup..  
Saat fang hendak mengambil sapu tersebut,ada sebuah tangan yg telah meraih gagang sapu itu tangan milik pun berdiri lalu menyerahkan sapu tersebut pada fang dengan semburat tipis yg bersarang dipipi chubinya.  
Namun saat fang hendak mengambil sapu tersebut,papa zola datang dan menubruk fang hingga fang papa zola memuji boboiboy karena ia mengira bahwa boboiboy lah yg telah membersihkan teman-teman boboiboy pun kagum pada boboiboy.  
Sedangkan fang,tak ada yg membantunya untuk semua sibuk mengerumuni besar muncul dikepala kesal ia pun berjalan menuju kursinya lalu duduk sembari menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kesal.  
Lalu bel masuk pun murid masuk dan pelajaranpun dimulai.  
Pelajaran berlangsung sangat membosankan bagi bel istirahat pun murid pergi berhamburan keluar hanya tinggal fang dan boboiboy yg tinggal dikelas.  
Lalu boboiboy pun beranjak keluar yg kesal pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti boboiboy saja.  
Boboiboy ternyata berjalan menuju boboiboy mengambil sebuah roti dan membawanya untuk dibayar ke ibu boboiboy pun meletakkan rotinya di meja.  
"Nah bu,roti satu. Boboiboy yg bayar." Ucap fang tiba-tiba sembari meletakkan sebungkus donat labu merah disebelah roti milik boboiboy.  
"He?" Ucap boboiboy kaget sembari menatap fang fang hanya mengedipkan matanya pada boboiboy lalu mengambil rotinya dan pergi meninggalkan boboiboy yg menatapnya kesal namun semburat tipis kembali menghiasi pipi akhirnya boboiboy hanya bisa pasrah membayarkan roti milik fang lalu ia pun kembali menuju kelasnya.  
Tak lama bel masuk pun murid kembali masuk kedalam kelas untuk melanjutkan pelajaran.

-0+0-0+0-

Sejak kejadian boboiboy mentraktir-terpaksa- fang waktu itu,fang semakin sering menjaili dan mengerjai ,tanpa sadar mereka semakin lama semakin dekat tanpa mereka fang semakin lama semakin sering memperhatikan boboiboy.  
Contohnya adalah,kemarin sore boboiboy ketiduran dipadang rumput saat mereka semua sedang mencari yg melihat wajah damai boboiboy menjadi pandangannya beralih ke arah bibir rasanya ia mencicipi bibir itu ia masih sadar kalau bukan hanya mereka yg ada ia tak bisa melakukan hal -bisa akan terjadi hal buruk fang menyelimuti boboiboy agar ia lebih nyaman lagi,ia pun sesekali mengusap kepala boboiboy dengan akhirnya fang menjaga boboiboy hingga boboiboy terbangun.  
Dan hari ini mereka menghias kelas mereka untuk mengubah datang sedikit terlambat,saat ia memasuki kelas,semua mata memandang boboiboy sembari terkekeh tiba-tiba papa zola masuk dan menyeret boboiboy ke meja ,  
"Wah,ini meja boboiboy? Feminim sekali." Ucap papa zola.  
Boboiboy hanya bisa menganga dengan wajah tidak,meja boboiboy dipenuhi dengan warna pink dan sekerangjang bunga mawar bertengger(?) Dengan indah nya di meja boboiboy.  
Di belakang,fang bersmirk ria melihat ekspresi boboiboy yg sangat terlihat 'wow' dimata fang.  
Bel sekolah berbunyi dan semua murid masuk untuk memulai hanya memindahkan keranjang bunga itu kebawah mejanya.  
"Hadehh... Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan membersihkannya." Gumam boboiboy.

-skip-

Bel pulang pun murid pulang kerumah boboiboy ia tetap tinggal dikelasnya karena ia harus membersihkan meja nya.  
Namun ia tak sadar kalau masih ada fang dikelas fang mendekati boboiboy.  
'Kena kau boboiboy.' Batin fang.  
Boboiboy masih tak menyadari kehadiran fang dibelakangnya.  
Sreett..  
Cup.  
Fang membalikkan tubuh boboiboy dengan cepat lalu mencium bibir mungil yg diperlakukan seperti itu merasa kaget,lalu ia berusaha itu hanya sia-sia,karena fang semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang boboiboy,dan salah satu tangannya mendorong tengkuk boboiboy untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

-0+0-0+0-

TBC

Gak ngerti mau ngomong saya hanya bisa minta maaf karena ff nya yang jelek dan gaje ini,dan minta reviewnya ya minna untuk ff karya author newbi ini.

Arigatou.

*ojigi*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Animonsta

Warning: OOC,BOYxBOY,Dont like dont read,Typo(s) everywhere.

Ket: disini Probe,Ochobot,dan Adudu human.

Summary: yang pasti ini kisah yang gak masuk akal. *dibakar* karena bingung mau buat summary apa, mending baca langsung aja. Check it out

Purple and Volkadot? [Chapt 2]

-0+0-0+0-

_Beberapa tahun kemudian_

"Arghh..." teriak Boboiboy yang tersentak dari tidurnya. Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal ia segera mengambil segelas air putih yang ada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"hah~ Lagi-lagi mimpi hal itu lagi. Aishh." Gerutu Boboiboy sembari mengacak rambutnya. Setelah sedikit tenang,ia mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya.

"Baiklah,sebaiknya aku bersiap ! Semester baru! Aku datang!" Ucapa Boboiboy semangat sembari berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi,Boboiboy segera berpakain dan menyiapkan peralatan sekolahnya dengan begitu bersemangat. Tak lupa ia meletakkan ponselnya di dalam tas agar tak ketinggalan.

Di semester baru ini,Boboiboy tak ingin membuang waktunya sia-sia seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Maka dari itu,Boboiboy sengaja berangkat lebih pagi. Dengan semangat yang menggelora,Boboiboy pergi menuju sekolahnya dengan berlari.

5 menit kemudian,Boboiboy sampai di sekolahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama,karena jarak dari rumah menuju sekolahnya hanya 100 meter. Ketika sampai,ia melihat para sahabatnya sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

"Hei Bobiboy,apa kabar?" Tanya gadis berkaca mata dengan logat cina nya yang khas a.k.a Ying.

"Eh? Boboiboy? Tumben tidak telat." Ujar pemuda gempal bernama Gopal yang di hadiahi sebuah jitakan manis dari gadis pink atau bisa kita sebut dengan nama Yaya.

"Aishh.. Sakitlah Yaya.." Gerutu Gopal sembari mengusap sesuatu yang menyembul pasca tragedi penjitakan.

"Makanya kalau ngomong jangan suka sembarangan." Balas Yaya yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gerutuan kesal dari Gopal. Sedangkan Boboiboy, ia hanya bisa nyengir melihat tingkah para sahabatnya tersayang ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama,sekolah mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh kerumunan siswa yang lama maupun baru. Saat ini,Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan baru saja memasuki kelas 3 SMA. Ajaibnya,dari SD hingga SMA mereka selalu saja sekelas. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Wah,kita sekelas lagi." Ujar Ying setelah membaca daftar nama yang ada di mading.

"Ya,kau benar. Sepertinya kita akan terus bersaing." Balas Yaya.

"Dan kami selalu kalah." Gumam Gopal dan Boboiboy secara bersamaan,yang hanya ditanggapi dengan kekehan mereka berempat.

Di salah satu sudut yang dapat melihat langsung ke mading,ada seorang pemuda ungu a.k.a Fang yang tengah melihat ke arah Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan.

'Dan kita juga akan sekelas lagi,Biebo.' Batin Fang sembari bersmirk ria,yang tanpa ia sadari membuat beberapa gadis yang melihatnya langsung pingsan karena kagum.

Bel masuk telah berbunyi,Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan langsung pergi menuju kelas melihat sejenak ke arah mading, 'seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak asing.' batin Ying. Namun,Ying hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh dan segera menyusul teman-temannya.

Di dalam kelas, mereka mengambil posisi tempat duduk faforit mereka. Tak lama,guru mereka pun masuk yang diikuti oleh sesosok pemuda ungu yang begitu tampan mempesona.

"Selamat pagi semua." Ucap guru mereka.

"Pagi pak." Jawab para murid serempak.

"Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Tahun ini,di kelas 3 mendapatkan seorang siswa pindahan. Dan ia akan belajar bersama kalian di kelas ini. Semoga kalian dapat bekerja sama. Nah,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap sang guru sembari melihat Fang.

"Namaku Fang. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucapnya singkat.

"Baiklah Fang. Kau bisa duduk di tempat yang kosong." Titah sang guru yang kemudian mulai mengabsen para murid asuhannya setahun kedepan.

Fang berjalan kearah kursi yang di duduki oleh Boboiboy. Sebuah smirk tipis terukir di wajah Fang. Fang kemudian duduk di sebelah Bobiboy,lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Boboiboy yang membuat tubuh Boboiboy kaku seketika. Lalu mendadak sebuah memori masa lalu melintas seperti film yang diputar di dalam kepalanya.

-0+0-

_Flashbakc on _

Boboiboy sekarang tengah duduk di sudut perpustakaan,ia masih teringat insiden penciuman oleh Fang di dalam kelas sepulang sekolah kemarin. Setelah kejadian hari itu, Fang mulai gencar mengganggu atau bisa dibilang mendekati Boboiboy. Fang mulai memanggilnya dengan nama aneh,selalu mengikuti Boboiboy kemanapun ia pergi.

"Biebo,kenapa melamun?" tanya Fang yang mendadak muncul di depannya. Boboiboy tersentak kaget dari lamunannya dan refleks mendorong pundak Fang,namun tangannya di tahan oleh Fang.

"Lepas!" Bentak Boboiboy sembari berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Fang. Fang hanya menanggapinya dengan diam,lalu ia berdiri dan menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk ikut berdiri. Fang berjalan keluar perpustkaan sembari menyeret Boboiboy.

"Hey! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Cepat lepas!" Berontak Boboiboy.

"Diam dan ikut saja!" Tegas Fang. Boboiboy langsung terdiam dan mengikuti Fang. Sesampainya di tempat tujuan Fang, Fang segera berbalik lalu memeluk Boboiboy. Boboiboy sontak kaget dan mendorong Fang,namun pelukan Fang semakin erat.

"Aku akan pindah." Gumam Fang. Boboiboy hanya terdiam karena kaget.

"Aku terpaksa pindah karena dipaksa ayahku. Kau harus jaga dirimu baik-baik Biebo. Jaga ini baik-baik. Jangan sampai hilang,atau saat aku kembali aku akan menghukummu." Ujar Fang sembari melepas pelukannya dan memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk petir berwarna jingga bergradasi ungu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Boboiboy yang baru tersadar dan hendak melepas kalung tersebut. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Fang.

"Kau tak boleh melepas kalung itu." Ucap Fang datar.

"Apa hakmu memerintahku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Lagipula ini terlihat aneh." Gerutu Boboiboy sembari mencoba melepas kalung itu kembali. Namun Fang kembali menahan tangannya,tapi kali ini Fang langsung menarik tengkuk Boboiboy lalu mencium bibirnya. Fang melumat bibir plum Boboiboy dengan penuh emosi yang tak terartikan. Sementara Boboiboy berusaha melawan,namun tenaganya habis sia-sia karena cengkraman Fang yang begitu kuat.

Setelahnya beberapa hal pun terjadi yang membuat Boboiboy takut untuk melepas apalagi menghilangkan kalung pemberian Fang. Beberapa hari setelahnya Fang pindah ke luar negri.

_Flashback off_

-0+0-

Boboiboy tersadar dari kegiatan melamunnya saat guru wali nya memanggil namanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Setelahnya mereka mulai kegiatan belajar nya.

Saat jam istirahat,Boboiboy menerima sebuah note dari Fang sebelum Fang pergin keluar kelas,saat membaca note tersebut Boboiboy menelan ludahnya kasar. Dengan segera ia pergi keluar kelasnya untuk mengikuti perintah di note tersebut. Setelah sampai, Boboiboy dengan perlahan menghampiri sosok yang ungu yang lebih tinggi dari nya tersebut,namun ia tetap menjaga jarak amannya.

"Apa kabar Biebo?" Ucap sosok itu sembari berbalik menghadap Boboiboy yang tengah menunduk. "Kau masih memilikinya kan?" Tambahnya sembari berjalan mendekati Boboiboy. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Fang langsung memeluk Boboiboy dengan erat. Boboiboy hanya diam menanggapi Fang.

"Kenapa?" lirih Boboiboy.

"Tentu saja ...

-0+0-0+0-

TBC

Halo semua.. Apa kabar? Maaf udah buat nunggu lama ya. ada yang masih inget cerita ini gak? Ah, mungkin udah pada lupa ya.. hehe.. soalnya udah lama juga.. Thanks ya untuk semua sarannya dan suportnya juga. Sungguh sangat membantu.. maaf ya atas kesalahan-kesalahan di chapter yang sebelumnya.

_Verichi Chan, arigatou sarannya nde.. _

_Nightsilver, *kasi tisu* lain kali sedia tisu ya.. hehe.. titik komanya lagi liburan karena author newbie *gak nyambung* thanks ya reviewnya.. ^^_

_Aini, wah review mu ada dua tuh.. hihi.. iya kok.. ini udah lanjut.. ntar di tunggu reviewnya ya.._

_Guesta, kucing Fang? O.o? udah ku sate.. '^' ntar liat aja deh ya sifatnya.. hihi.._

_Zhichaloveanime,hehe.. maaf yak.. ini udah lanjut kok.. arigatou semangatnya.. ^^_

_Dewiwijayanti761, iya ini udah dilanjut kok.. ^^ _

_Guest,iya.. ini FangBoy.. *^*/ yosh.. semangat.. hihi.. ditunggu reviewnya ya.._

_X-oxyber, ini udah lanjut kok. arigatou reviewnya.._

_firebluepheonix, hihi.. kemarin rada error.. jadi ya gitu lah.. arigatou reviewnya nde.._

_dan untuk silent raeder nya.. thanks juga udah mau baca.. ^^ aku kaget loh yg baca sampe ratusan.. hehe.._

_mohon bantuannya.. jangan lupa review setelah baca ya.. ^^_


End file.
